Microfluidics has gained increasing interest, having the potential of being applied in areas such as lab-on-a-chip, fuel cells, diagnostic systems, microreactors, synthesis of materials and many others. Microfluidics also offers potential for producing uniformly sized emulsions and encapsulates that are of interest to businesses such as drug delivery and consumer goods. The creation of highly monodisperse emulsions can be very important for companies such as pharmaceutical, cosmetics, aggressive and fine chemicals, and food industries.